A Charming Womanizer
by purplefeather21
Summary: She knew what he was. What he was known for backstage. That didn't stop Ashley Massaro from falling in love with Batista. Request from AshMattXoXo.


**A/N: Request from AshMattXoXo. I hope you like it! "Womanizer" lyrics are in bold. In this, Ashley never left the WWE. The character of Bianca, is an OC. And, no, it's not me. I'm sorry about the middle part of it. I might have been a tad bit upset AJ Styles didn't win the title at Final Resolution…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, or it's "Entertainers".**

**Special Thanks: Twinny, thanks for helping me with this! I really appreciate it. You get a whole Chris cake for it :D**

* * *

**Superstar Where you from, how's it going? **

**I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? **

Ashley Massaro groaned. She was tired. And, she was sleepy. Most importantly, though, was the fact she didn't want to go to the club all her friends were going to. But, she knew it would be impossible to avoid. Especially with the returns of her friends, John Cena, and Melina Perez. The one thing she wanted to do was lie in bed and take a long nap, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get by with pretending to be sick. So, she began to search for something appropriate to wear. She looked over at the chair next to her bed. Draped across it was the outfit that she had picked out the night before, which consisted of a black mini skirt, a studded pink belt, fishnets, and black combat boots. She was still undecided on what kind of shirt to wear. Ashley nibbled on her lip and finally decided on a blank tank top, with little pink skulls all over it.

**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**

** But I know what you are, what you are, baby **

She grabbed her keys, and went out the room, and down the lobby. Downstairs, she saw some of her friends, including the third generation superstar, Ted DiBiase Jr, and his girlfriend of three years, Bianca Wade. The new World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena, in deep discussion with Chris Jericho. Then, she saw Randy Orton, who she didn't really get along with, trying to shake off the Divas

Champion, who seemed to really be focused on him. Finally, she found her ride for the night. Her friend, Katie Lea Burchill.

**Look at you **

**Gettin' more than just re-up **

"Hey Ashley!" the British beauty greeted.

"Hi, Katie!" Ashley replied, just as cheerily. She gave the blonde a hug.

"How long have you been ready?" the Dirty-Diva asked.

"Oh, not long," Katie replied. "I spent most of the morning trying to decide which of my outfits would make me look even more smashing than I normally am."

She smiled again. "You look great, Ashley." The dark-haired beauty reached down and ran her fingers along Ashley's belt. "I wish I had an eye for fashion, like you do. You always look so put together."

"Oh, stop," Ashley commanded. "You look better than I do."

Katie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "I think we're both going to knock the boys dead." She elbowed Ashley playfully. "Right?"

"Yeah." she replied noncommittally.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked her friend, noticing the tone in her voice. "What I mean to say is, is there a reason you don't want to go to the club?"

**Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up **

**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em **

**I know what you are, what you are, baby **

"You want me to pick just one reason? Fine. I'll give you the most important one. Batista's going to be there." she said quietly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Ashley." Katie put a hand over her mouth. "I forgot."

"It's fine. Don't worry about. It was a month ago." Ashley said quietly.

"Men." Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, when we get to the club, if you want, I'll stay by your side. That way, if anything happens, I can back you up."

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate that." the blonde smiled. "Lord knows I don't need any kind of drama right now."

"Don't mention it," Katie replied coolly. "After all, we are friends, and friends look out for each other, right?"

"And," she added, "we both know that you have enough on your plate without having to worry about drama from a certain David Batista."

Ashley laughed. Well, Katie certainly was making her feel better. "Come on." she said, as she linked arms with Paul Birchill's sister. "Or else, we'll never make it to the club."

"Right, let's not stand around blabbering about all day," Katie giggled, and the two of them fell into silence as they walked.

**Womanizer **

**Woman-Womanizer **

**You're a womanizer**

** Oh Womanizer **

"Do you know what I hate?" Ashley broke the silence.

"What's that?" Katie turned to the Punk Princess.

" I hate it when the guys think that just because we come out in tiny clothes, we're sluts, so, they treat us like we're nothing."

Katie nodded in agreement. "Oh, I know. I hate it too," she said. "To be honest, it's quite rude. But unfortunately, it's a double standard that most people believe." She shook her head.

"Did someone say something to you about the way you dress, Ash?"

"When doesn't someone say something about the way I dress?" Ashley laughed bitterly.

"That's another thing that bothers me," Katie said firmly. "You are such a great person, and these people are so rude and judgmental that they don't even bother to try and get to know the person behind the clothes." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "If you ask me, it's pure jealousy."

"From Hunter or even Randy?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh. Them." Katie giggled. "I thought maybe you meant some of the girls." Her face grew serious. "Urm, well, I think that Hunter and Randy automatically assume that you're easy, like many of the other girls, because of the way you dress. They're just being pigs because they can't get what they want."

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Nattie and I were at a club last week with Victoria and Maryse, and Randy was being a total pig, you know, completely sloshed. He tried to get Nattie to go back to his room with him, and when she wouldn't, he threatened to tell everyone that she slept with him and that it was the worst night he'd ever spent with a woman. Can you believe that?" She raised her eyebrows.

**Oh**

** You're a Womanizer **

**Baby You, You You Are You, **

**You You Are Womanizer, **

**Womanizer, Womanizer **

"Asshole." Ashley muttered. "You know, I'm a pretty open person, but I have my limits. I tried being his friend, and all I got were rude comments and suggestions. I'm sick and tired of his crap."

"I don't know what his problem is, but he needs to be knocked down a peg, if you ask me," Katie replied.

They neared the parking garage and Katie pulled a set of keys out of her purse.

"My vehicle's parked right over there," she said, pointing.

"The truck?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"No, silly, the blue Corvette," Katie said.

She shook her head. "Do I look like the kind of woman who would drive a truck?"

"Well," Ashley started teasing. "Maybe. Quite possibly. You just might for all I know."

"Ask Paul about what happened the last time I drove a truck," Katie replied as she unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat. She started the car up and pulled out of the parking garage. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

Ashley laughed at Katie's cheery tone. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad.

**Meanwhile…**

Batista groaned. He should have known letting Ted and Bianca ride with him was a mistake. They were doing the whole lovey-dovey thing. The same thing he would have been doing a month ago, with Ashley. He sighed. He missed her, even though she didn't believe him**.**

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**

Dave was getting quite irritated at the noises coming from the back. He didn't want to be rude, but after all, this was his car.

"Hey, you two!" he yelled loudly, shocking Ted and Bianca so badly that they jumped apart.

"What the hell, man?" Ted yelled back. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What's the big deal?"

Batista forced himself not to laugh at the expressions on both Ted and Bianca's faces. He merely shook his head and grinned widely.

"No big deal, but do you think you lovebirds can cool it on the making out, at least until you get out of the car?"

Bianca reached over the driver's seat and lightly smacked Batista on the arm.

"Next time, all you have to do is ask." she mumbled.

"Next time?" he muttered. "No," he said firmly. "There will be no "Next time", at least not in my car. Okay? I just--No. Just don't."

Ted threw an arm around his girlfriend and began stroking her hair softly.

"Okay, just to be clear, is this allowed?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." the Animal growled.

"Why not?" Ted asked, not wanting to let the issue die. "What's the harm in me showing my girlfriend that I love her?" He thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Or, are you just jealous because a Dirty Diva won't have anything to do with you anymore?"

"Whoa, that was harsh, Teddy," Bianca mumbled.

Batista just got red. "What goes on between Ash and I happens to be none of your business." he said loudly

**You Got Me Goin' **

**You're Oh-So Charmin' **

**But I can't do it you Womanizer **

"And what goes on between me and my girlfriend is none of YOUR BUSINESS!" Ted shot back.

"It is when I have to see it, or hear it!" Batista screamed even louder.

"Guys, calm down." she tried to say, but they didn't listen. In fact, they started screaming even louder.

"What is your problem with me, anyway?" Ted pointed a finger in Batista's face. "You've been walking around like a total asshole ever since you and Ashley had that fight!"

"My problem?" Batista asked. "My problem is you. Okay? I don't appreciate the comments you're making. So, either you shut up, or you get the hell out of my car. Right now. You choose. Not you, though, Bianca, sweetie. My problem's not with you."

"Fine!" Ted rolled his eyes. "Like I want to be in your car anyway. I don't need you, I can get to the club on my own." He unbuckled his seat belt. "Pull over."

"Oh, really? And exactly how do you plan on getting to the club?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Bianca buried her head in her hands. All she wanted was to enjoy a day with her boyfriend, since she didn't get to see him very often. Now, it had turned into a disaster. She loved Ted, but that boy had a temper that was fierce, and for once, she couldn't help but admit that this was his fault.

"I'll call Cody." Ted pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked over at Bianca, who was still buckled up. "Well? You're coming with me, right?"

"Um, baby, no." she said quietly. "I love you, and you know that, right? But, I seriously think you're overreacting. It's very nice of Dave to take us. And I don't think you're being fair."

Ted's face turned really red, almost a scarlet color. "You're not serious, Bianca?"

When his girlfriend didn't respond, he folded his arms and huffed, "All right, if that's the way you want it, then go right ahead. But I'm not riding with the psycho Animal and listening to that crap." He glared at Dave.

"Teddy, come on." she pleaded. "Baby, Cody's not even answering his phone. Just, please. For me?"

She made the puppy dog face. "Please, baby? I'm not saying that you have to talk to Dave, or even apologize, but will you just do this for me?"

"Actually, I would like you to apologize." she reconsidered.

"But, I thought you said that…what ? why?" Ted blurted, confused by his girlfriend's request.

"Baby, this ridiculous. Just please, apologize, and let's move on." She replied.

Ted sighed. He hated to give in, and he never admitted when he was wrong, but he figured that maybe, just maybe, he could let this go. For now, at least.

"All right," he conceded. "But you owe me, okay?"

"For what ?" his girlfriend shrilled.

"This, this apology." Ted gestured with his hands.

Meanwhile, up front, The Animal was taking the whole situation in, and trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Junior," she began, and Ted knew that she was angry then.

"You did not call me by my full name--" Ted said, but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Dave was nice enough to pick us up and give us a ride to the club. What's more, he wouldn't even take any money for it." Bianca turned to Dave. "You sure I can't talk you into taking money for gas?"

"Completely sure. You don't need to pay for anything, Bi. I don't mind taking YOU. teased.

She sighed. "Well, if you insist. I know how much of a pain Junior can be." The brunette smiled. "I should pay you just for this whole argument he caused."

"Hello, still here!" Ted yelled impatiently.

"Theodore," she warned. "My point is, you need to quit acting like a little child. Now, tell Dave that you're sorry. And don't give some weak excuse, MEAN IT."

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because I want to, not because you think you made me," Ted said gruffly.

He looked at his hands and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Batista fought the urge to laugh at how Bianca had gotten the young man to apologize. "It's okay." he said gruffly. "Come on, then. Or else, we're going to be here for the rest of the night."

Bianca smiled, proud at the fact that she'd been able to patch things up, and the three of them grew quiet.

Bianca touched Dave's shoulder. "Thanks again, Dave,"

His face softened. "It's not a problem, Bi. I don't get to see you often. And, you're the one person who gets to make Ted get serious."

"Bianca, did you remember to get Ashley's jacket from the hotel room?" Ted asked absent-mindedly.

"No, I told her that she could pick it up later, when we have dinner," Bianca said.

Batista's smile was suddenly taken off his face. All traces of teasing, gone.

Bianca noticed this and tried to change the subject.

"Um, so, yeah, hon, is Cody coming back later tonight?"

She didn't want to make Batista angry, especially after she'd tried so hard to get him and Ted to make up.

"I dunno." he shrugged.

"If Ashley's coming back, then I'll probably ask him to. No offense, babe, but when you girls get together it's kind of, well, boring."

Bianca elbowed her boyfriend in the side. "Would you shut up about Ashley?" she hissed, trying to whisper.

"Why?" Ted said, without thinking. Then it hit him. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot." He whistled. "Boy, how about that weather?"

"Dave, I'm sorry," Bianca apologized. "I didn't mean to bring Ashley upsorry." She got quiet.

"It's fine." he said stiffly. Then, he started driving again.

Back with Ashley…

As the two women made it into the club, they opened the door, but couldn't stop laughing. On their way here, hey saw a girl who was so drunk that she fell off a bar stool and she was lying on the floor with her legs over her head.

"That--" Ashley laughed, "was too funny."

"Totally," Katie nodded in agreement. "I mean, really, if you can't handle your alcohol, maybe you should not be drinking."

"Yep." Ashley smiled.

Then, the pair made it to the bar. Where they saw Layla and CM Punk talking.

"Hi guys." Layla hugged the two women.

"Hey, Lay," Katie replied, returning the hug. She nodded at Punk. "Phil."

"What's going on?" Phil, also known as CM Punk, asked good-naturedly.

"Not much." Ashley said, but as soon as she made eye contact with the British beauty, they burst out laughing.

But, as Ashley straightened up, she stiffened. Dave Batista was making his way inside, followed by Bianca, the very nice dietician, who had become a good friend of hers, in the arms of the third generation superstar, Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Did I miss something?" Layla asked quizzically, noting the look on Ashley's face.

"Dave Batista, 3:00," Katie whispered.

"Oh, do you want to go dance?" Phil asked, in an attempt to help Ashley.

"Um, okay," Ashley said. What harm could it do? Maybe it would help her get her mind off of Dave.

And, as Phil lead the way towards the dance floor, she passed right by him. Their shoulders touching momentarily.

She shivered at the contact, and when her eyes met his, she felt like her body was going to tense up to the point where she would be unable to walk.

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) **

Batista stopped in his tracks and looked Ashley dead in the eyes. She didn't flinch, instead staring right back at him. There was total silence for a couple seconds, but to Ashley it seemed like hours. Finally, Batista broke the silence.

"Ashley," he said quietly. "You look beautiful."

Ashley, however, didn't respond. How dare he talk to her?

"No, we can't." she said coldly. "Because I don't want to talk to you."

Batista understood that Ashley was still angry, and he'd tried his best to give her the space she wanted, but he missed her. Why couldn't they put the past behind them?

"Come on, Ash, I've missed you," he pleaded. "Can you just hear me out, please?"

"No, I can't. When I gave you a chance to talk, you stayed quiet. And now you want to talk? No, you know what, Dave? It just doesn't work that way." she replied.

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Batista said. He knew that Ashley was right, but what could he do about it now? All he could do was apologize and try to right the wrongs that he had done.

"I do regret what I did," he continued, "But I want to try and make it right again."

The Dirty-Diva's face softened a bit, before returning to it's cold expression. "You're sorry?" she repeated. "Well, that's too bad, because sorry doesn't cut it. Not with me. I'm not one of the ring rats who don't care. I'm human, Dave. I have feelings. If you regret what you did, then just leave me alone. Because this past month, I've been quiet. But, talk to me one more time, and I swear, you'll regret it." she threatened.

Batista knew at that moment that he had been defeated. It was time to give up, and just leave Ashley alone. All he could do was hope that she came to her senses, because he really did still care about her. She was just being stubborn.

"Well, then, if that's what you want, I'll gladly oblige," The Animal said, his gaze still locked on Ashley. "And I'll leave you alone. But before I go, I just want to tell you that no matter what you think, I still care. I'd do anything to make it up to you, even if it took forever. I can't make you believe me, but I hope that someday we can at least be friends again."

If they had been a movie, right then and there, they would have made up. But, Ashley knew they weren't a movie. Why? Because in movies, things were just that simple. But in real life, with them, they weren't Dave had hurt her. And, a lot. It wasn't something that would just disappear at the end of the day. In fact, she felt it sometimes got bigger and bigger.

And with that, Ashley simply turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a confused Batista to stand there, alone. Phil was still dancing to the beat, and when Ashley approached him, he asked, "Ashley, is everything okay? I saw you talking to Batista..he wasn't trying to start any trouble, was he?"

"Uh, not exactly." she said quietly.

"Please tell me that that oaf wasn't stupid enough to put his hands on you, " Phil said angrily. "If he did, then I think he and I have some things to discuss. I don't care if he is 'The Animal'."

Punk was very adamant about men treating women with respect. He'd been raised that way. He had no respect for men who physically or verbally abused women.

Ashley giggled. "That's very sweet of you. But, no, he didn't. Tell me though, you know there's quite a difference in size, right? What would you have done?" she teased.

"Oh, I don't know," Punk teased back. "Size difference or not, I think I could have put him in the GTS. And bam, he'd be taking a little nap." He laughed.

The Chicago native was pleased to see a smile on Ashley's lips.

Meanwhile, Dave Batista was watching their exchange. A somber expression on his face. How he wished he could be the one to be with her right now. Making her smile. But, that hadn't happened in a while. If anything, the smile she wore on her face always faded when she saw him now. And that hurt more than anything else.

He'd made mistakes, he knew that. But wasn't that part of being human? People make mistakes, correct them, and then move on. But he couldn't even do anything to fix this one because Ashley wouldn't let him.

So, instead, he chose to hopefully forget about the pain he felt. At least for a few hours.

"Bartender!" he yelled out.

A tall man appeared from the back, a towel slung across his back. He peered at Dave and asked, "What'll it be?"

"I'll have a martini." he said. This was his first martini, but not his first drink. He wasn't completely buzzed. Just a bit. Not enough to make a fool of himself. Just enough.

"Dry," he added as the bartender went to go make the drink. He leaned up against the bar stool, not really thinking about anything in particular, when the Legend Killer himself sauntered up. Randy sat down on the stool next to Dave. He didn't say a word, just patiently sat there and waited for the bartender to finish making Dave's drink so that he could order one.

Dave noticed his former friend sitting there, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to get in a fight with him. Especially since Randy was known for his bad temper, and he just wasn't in the mood.

He'd had quite a horrible evening already, and he didn't need to have his patience pushed to the limit by his former Evolution teammate.

**You Say I'm Crazy I got Your Crazy **

Randy eventually broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

Batista ignored Randy and took his drink from the bartender, stirring it with a straw and taking a sip.

"Is that a martini?" Randy questioned in surprise. "Come on, man, a martini?"

"What," Dave started slowly. "Is wrong with a martin?"

"Well, for starters, it's a sissy drink," Randy said slowly. "Men don't drink martinis, they drink beer, or whiskey, or liquor. Only chicks and gay men drink martinis."

Now, The Animal was getting mad. "What the hell are you talking about? Who are you to tell me that what I'm drinking is a sissy drink? I could call you a sissy."

"Easy, man," Randy backed away, his hands in front of him. "Don't get your panties all in a twist. I just thought, you know, you'd drink more of a man's drink."

"You better shut the hell up right now, kid. I'm not in the mood." Batista warned.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Randy challenged. "You walk around with this high and mighty attitude, like you think you're better. Well, I have a news flash for you, you're not. I think you better watch how you talk to me."

"Watch how I talk to you?" The Animal repeated. "Kid, you have got to be kidding me. You know I am older that you, right? You're confused if you think you are going to demand respect. You don't demand it. You have to earn it. And, you haven't done anything to make me respect you." Dave replied.

"And I'm supposed to respect YOU?" Randy said, clutching his beer. "Don't think I've forgotten about what happened a few years back. We were supposed to be friends, Dave, like family, and you turned on me. You made me this way, Dave. But actually, I have to thank you for opening my eyes and helping me see the light. Because of what you did to me, I know that you can never trust anyone, not even your closest friends."

Dave's face fell. Crap, he was torn. "Randy," he said softly. "I'm not asking you to respect me. Or, do I expect you to. And about what happened back then, it was a mistake okay? A stupid mistake. And, I am sorry about it Randy. Regardless of if you believe me or not. So, what about if we start over? And leave what happened between us, in the past. Where is should be." he asked, and extended his hand towards the young man.

**You're nothing but a womanizer **

Randy looked at Dave's outstretched hand. He had no interest in forgiving his former friend, because he was a new man now. Forgiving him would be like returning to the past, and he didn't want anything to do with his past. So he simply pushed Batista's hand away and scoffed.

"Start over again? Please." He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just stick to doing what you do best, which is apparently half of the Divas on the roster."

The older man was appalled. Here he was, trying to start over with Randy, then the young man chose to say something incredibly stupid. Well, he was going to regret it. He would find out why they called him The Animal. So, he hopped off the bar stool, and gave Randy the hardest slap he could muster.

Randy stood there in shock, rubbing the spot where Batista had slapped him. He felt fury and anger boiling up inside of him, and before he knew it, he punched Batista square in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled, tackling Batista to the ground and attacking him with punches. "You want some of me?"

And while Ashley tried to ignore Batista ever since she went to dance with Phil, she couldn't. So, she was very surprised to see her ex-boyfriend extend a hand out to Randy. Even worse, though, was the fact Randy rejected it, and apparently said something that made him get mad. She knew both men had a temper, and was a bit worried. Not that she'd admit it. Before she knew it, Randy had tackled Dave down, and the two began to fight.

Ashley didn't even think, she simply acted on instinct and ran over to check on Batista. Randy had now stopped hitting him and was slapping him across the face, yelling "You son of a bitch, you WILL respect me!"

"Randy!" she yelled. "Stop it! Just stop." she begged.

"Stay out of this, Ashley!" The Missouri native yelled. "This doesn't concern you!" But Ashley wouldn't budge, and this angered him, so Randy turned around and shoved her away roughly, knocking her to the floor.

The Dirty Diva cried out in pain as her back hit the floor, hard, and Randy shook his head.

"Stupid whore," he muttered. "I told you to stay out of it."

Randy got right up in Batista's face, his nose practically touching Dave's.

"Oh look, your girlfriend got hurt," he hissed. "And guess what ? I'm not sorry."

"Bastard." Dave grunted. "And, she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"I can see why," Randy retorted. "She wants a man, not a little kid." He smirked at Ashley. "Sweetheart, if you get tired of this chump, you know where to find me."

"In your dreams, Randy," Ashley hissed. She couldn't believe how vicious he had just been. And to top it all off, he had the nerve to try and hit on her. "You're disgusting."

Randy just chuckled. "I'm really surprised at you, Dave. You could have any woman you want, and you picked this trashy slut?" He waved his hand at Ashley. "I mean, get real, you could have found a better choice on a street corner."

"No, because then we'd be like you. Do I need to remind you what kind of woman you picked? And, that she left you? Because in all honesty, I don't think I do. So shut up, and leave Ashley the hell alone." Adam Copeland, also known as Edge, interfered.

**Daddy-O **

**You got the swagger of champion **

**Too bad for you **

"Who asked you, Copeland?" Randy sneered. "You know, I think Ashley's a big girl. She can stand up for herself. Then again, I wasn't saying anything that the rest of the boys in the back didn't already know." He stepped closer to Edge. "I don't have a problem with you, but if you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, I will. So why don't you take a hike?"

Edge growled and stepped even closer to Randy. He wasn't afraid of his former tag team partner. Ashley was a friend of his and Randy, well, he was just getting a little bit tired of his attitude.

"No one asked me. But, I'll tell you this, when you mess with Ashley, you mess with me. I don't have a problem with you either, Orton. And, I suggest you leave before I do something I regret." he warned.

"Like what ? You gonna beat me up, Edge? Kick my ass?" Randy shoved him. "You want me to leave, you make me."

Edge looked over at Ashley, who still had a worried expression on her face, and then back to Randy.

"Look, Orton, there's no need to fight about this," he said quietly. "This is not the time or the place to fight because your ego's out of control. You made your point, now why don't you just leave?"

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Randy yelled.

Ted DiBiase, Jr., walked over from where he had been sitting and stood beside Edge, glaring at Randy.

"Yeah, Randy, this is getting too out of hand." He looked over at Batista, who was now sitting up, but still looked dazed. "You okay, Dave?"

"Huh?" the Animal blinked.

Ashley lightly rubbed Batista's shoulder. "Dave, are you okay?" she asked, concern and fear in her voice.

"What a big, dumb, wimp," Randy muttered. Ted shot him an evil look.

"Do you enjoy making girls upset, Randy?" he asked. "Ashley's never done anything to you. Neither has Batista. Why don't you go bully someone else? Or, better yet, why don't you just go back to your hotel room? No one's in the mood for your shit."

**You just can't find the right companion**

** I guess when you have one too many, ****makes it hard **

**It could be easy **

"Whatever." Randy muttered, but did leave.

"Glad he's gone," Ted said. He walked over to Ashley and knelt down, examining the cuts on Dave's face.

"Looks like he got you pretty good, Dave." He let out a low whistle. "You should probably go get that taken care of."

"Okay." the former world champion asked, who still looked dazed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ted asked, still a little worried. Batista seemed to have developed temporary amnesia, or something. He looked over at Ashley. "Ashley, why don't you go ahead and go back to your hotel? Take Dave with you and see if you can get those cuts taken care of."

"Um, sure." Ashley said quietly. "Dave, come on. I'll take you." she said, as she extended a hand out to him.

**Who you are, that's just who you are, baby **

"You've got Bianca's cell phone number, right?" Ted questioned. "Just call us if you need anything."

The Rated-R Superstar helped Ashley lift Dave up, since he was still having a bit of difficulty moving. Once Batista was up, he threw one arm around Ashley and one around Edge.

"I'll be right back, Ted," Edge said. "I'm just going to help Ashley take him to her vehicle."

"Sure, man. I'll be here." the third generation superstar replied.

Outside, in the parking lot, Ashley and Edge were struggling to get The Animal to Ashley's vehicle. Finally, they arrived and Edge reached down with one hand and opened the passenger door. Batista, although he was still dazed, was able to settle himself in the car.

**Lollipop**

** Must mistake me you're the sucker **

"Thanks, Adam," Ashley said. "I really appreciate what you did in the club, with Randy. You didn't have to defend me like that."

"Don't even mention it, Ashley," the Canadian replied. "That's what friends are here for." He shot her a glance. "Are you sure you're okay to drive back to the hotel? I can drive you if you'd like .

"Adam, I'm fine, but if you insist, I'll get Katie to ride back to the hotel with me." The Dirty Diva looked at Adam thoughtfully before she spoke. "It means a lot that you care about me."

"All right then. I'll see you late I guess. Be careful, Ash." Adam said, as he went to give the Dirty Diva a hug.

Ashley wrapped her arms about Adam and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you later, honey," she whispered. And with that, she and The Animal himself, Batista, were on their way back to the hotel. Ashley kept a watchful eye on the older man as she drove, making sure that he was okay.

She could hear the soft snoring coming from Batista, so she wasn't too worried. However, she was confused. Just a short while ago, she and Dave had been arguing, like usual, and now here she was, taking care of him. It felt strange but at the same time, natural. Ashley's emotions were going haywire.

Stop it, she scolded herself. You're only doing this because you are a kind person, not because you still have feelings for him.

**To think that I Would be your victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna **

Liar. Her heart told her. As much as she hated to admit it, she did still have feelings. But, he did her hurt. And badly. And Ashley didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive him, or if she even wanted to forgive him. Her heart and her mind were conflicting, telling her to do two different things.

**But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

Ashley shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore. As she pulled into the hotel's parking lot, all she could think about was getting something to eat and lying down for a bit. She turned the car off and turned to Batista, who was still sleeping. She shook his shoulder gently to wake him up.

"Dave, wake up, we're here," she said softly, so as not to startle him.

Dave stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. "Ashley? What am I doing here?" he rambled other incoherent questions, which she couldn't hear.

"Shhh, shhh, I brought you back to the hotel. You and Randy got into a fight earlier, at the club." She reached over and unbuckled Dave's seatbelt.

"Okay." he nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, Dave," Ashley apologized. She snapped her cell phone open and said, "Hello?"

**Womanizer Woman-****Womanizer **

**You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer **

"Hi, Ashley, it's Katie. Where are you?" the British beauty asked.

"Thanks, Katie, and I appreciate it, but I'm okay," Ashley glanced over at Batista. "I should be finished up here soon."

"Ashley, not to sound nosy, but how did you end up in Batista's hotel room?" Katie was confused. "Especially since the two of you aren't on good terms with one another."

"Um," Ashley sighed. With The Animal right in front of her, she wasn't so sure she could tell Katie right now. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

Katie immediately understood. "All right, then I'll leave you to deal with that. I'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah." she agreed. "Talk to later, Katie.

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) **

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**

Katie wished her friend a good night, and ended the call. Ashley set her phone down on the table and tapped her feet idly. Batista was still looking at her, almost as if expecting her to say something.

"What?" she asked, irritated that Batista was staring at her.

Dave sighed. "Nothing, never mind."

**You Got Me Goin' You're**

** Oh-So Charmin'**

** But I can't do it you Womanizer **

"Obviously it's something," Ashley snapped. "Look, if you've got something to say, spit it out. I'm not going to stand here all night."

"Then leave." he snapped. "It's not like you'll actually listen to what I have to say."

"What are you going to say?" Ashley fired back. "More lies?"

"Lies?" he growled. "No, Ashley, I keep wanting to tell you the truth. You just don't want to listen to me."

"Because you're going to tell me the same bull you've been saying, and I know it's not the truth!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the hair. "You hurt me, but I'm fine with it."

**What else is there to say?"**

**Maybe if we both lived in a different world (Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer) **

**It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl**

** But I can't 'cause we don't You... **

"I'm sorry, Ashley. Okay? I'm not heartless, so it does bother me. I wish I could take it all back if it got you to talk to me, but I have to accept the truth. I AM sorry, whether you believe it or not." he responded.

"You were kissing Eve Torres, of all people, and you thing sorry is going to fix things? Eve, Dave! The one person who's constantly on my case, because according to her, I'm not tall enough, or skinny enough, or pretty enough to be in the WWE. Do you know how much that hurt?" she asked quietly.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" the former WWE World Heavyweight champion yelled, exasperated.

"It wasn't like that?" the blonde repeated. "Then why did I find you both in the locker room kissing?"

_(Flashback)_

_Ashley was happy, today was a special day, it was October 5__th__, 2008. WWE's No Mercy. Her boyfriend, Dave Batista, would be going against JBL to determine the Number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship._

_She was on her way back to his locker-room, when she heard giggles coming from inside of it. Slowly, she paused at the door to hear what was going on. When it all became silent, she stepped in. The image in front of her caused her to go into a state of shock. Dave and Eve Torres were kissing, as if there was no tomorrow. _

**Oh Womanizer**

** Oh You're a Womanizer Baby **

_Ashley_ _stood there in shock, frozen in her spot. Her hand came up over her mouth at what she was seeing. The Dirty Diva's legs felt weak and she felt like she might faint at any moment._

_Then, the Diva Search winner turned around and__ saw her standing there_

_"What?" Batista asked, turning around._

_"Oh, hi, Ashley," Eve greeted, a sickeningly-sweet tone to her voice. "I didn't see you standing there…what were you doing? Spying on us?"_

_Ashley, not wanting to be there, or hear what either of them had to say, ran. Behind her, she could hear the yells of the older man saying, "Ashley! Ash, hold on! Let me explain!"_

_Eve grabbed Dave's shoulder and said, "Where are you going, Dave? To chase after her? That piece of trash? She's not worth it."_

_"You're not worth it Eve." he said coldly. "The only reason I kissed you was because I was jealous."_

_(End of flashback)_

"Jealousy?" Ashley asked incuriously. " That's why you kissed her? That's bull. What could you have been possibly jealous of?" she asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," The Animal replied. "I saw you and Jeff talking earlier that night. I saw the way you were looking at him."

Batista's response confused Ashley. He knew that she was just friends with Jeff, and that there was nothing going on. Well, she thought she knew, anyway.

"That's really why you were kissing Eve?" she said slowly. "Because you thought that there was something going on between Jeff and me?"

Batista spoke quietly. "I'm not saying it was the brightest of choices, I'm just explaining to you why I did it."

Ashley sat down on the floor and clasped her hands in her lap. She remained quiet for a minute and then spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see how that was the right thing to do," she explained. "Didn't you consider that you might have been jumping to conclusions?"

"You don't get it, do you? I loved you. I still love you. You mean so much to me, Ash. The thought of.." he pause. "The thought of you caring about another man, and the thought of you leaving, it terrified me. So, when I saw you and Jeff, I wasn't thinking with my head. I jumped to conclusions." he said quietly.

**You Got Me Goin'**

** You're Oh-So Charmin' **

"Is that true? That I still mean a lot to you?" Ashley asked in a quiet voice, as she looked up at Dave. She'd heard other men say the same thing in the past to excuse bad behavior, and she just couldn't risk putting her heart out there again, only to see it get broken and stomped on and taken advantage of so many times before. She needed to know that this was different. His eyes were warm and Ashley hoped that she was seeing the truth in them.

"Yes, it is. Ashley, you do mean a lot to me. I never did stop caring about you. I felt like crap, Ash. I know I messed up, and ever since then, I've regretted it. But, you have to understand I was pissed, and jealous." he pleaded.I was an ass, and I know that. I just needed you to know why I acted the way I did. And, I also understand if this doesn't change anything between us, and after how much I hurt you, Ash, I don't blame you. I really am sorry."

The beauty from the Big Apple considered Batista's words thoughtfully. He HAD been trying to apologize all afternoon, and he really did seem remorseful for what he'd done. Most people would have simply refused forgiveness, but Ashley wasn't that kind of person. Dave's actions were wrong, and his apology wouldn't change that, but Ashley believed him when he said that he wouldn't hurt her again. Everyone makes mistakes, she reasoned, and this was the first one Batista had made. So she was going to take a chance and forgive him and try to move past this, even if they still remained just friends.

"Ashley...I don't really know what to say. I…..thank you for listening to me." he got up, and hugged the blonde.

"You're welcome," Ashley replied, hugging him back. She felt happy again because being in his arms was always so comfortable.

"I guess, in a way, I should be flattered," she continued, pulling away from the Washington, D.C. native.

"Why's that?" Batista asked, surprised.

"Because you cared enough about me to make me jealous. I know that sounds really strange, but I guess I understand. I just wish you'd told me all this sooner." She pushed her hair back.

And just right then, Ashley knew their seemingly never-ending bickering was over. They weren't together, but they weren't fighting anymore. It wasn't an impasse. It was more of being in the middle, and Ashley was happy with that. She and Dave had managed to fix things, just when Ashley thought that if anything, they'd get worse. And for now, being friends, was enough. And she was fine with it. Well, the future brings change and possibilities. Maybe in the future, they could try again. But for now, she would just focus on the present. If the future brought them together again, then great, but if they stayed friends for the rest of their lives, she'd be okay with that too. Because she knew she could on Dave. No matter what happened.


End file.
